One More Weekend
by dear forever yours
Summary: Two chapters only. It's a boring summer vacation till Bella meets a boy who make it's one of the most enjoyable summers. Too bad summer's only a few months. It's kind of like Summers at Midnight Beach but it has it's differences so don't fret. R&R is nice
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random idea I got when I was listening to a song called 'One Man Drinking Games' It's by Mayday Parade and I suggest you give the song and the band a go. **

**The title is based off of another song by The Academy Is… and it's off their new CD. Give them a go too. **

**Also please note: the title may be subject to change. **

"Stupid town, stupid greenery," I muttered as I walked along the sidewalk. "Stupid summer."

I opened the door to the place where I found solace—Esme's.

It was one of the first places I discovered when I came here to spend my summer vacation and I instantly fell in love with it. It was quaint and had quality food.

"Good morning Bella, I see you're two minutes late. No matter though," Esme, the owner of the diner said to me from behind the counter.

"And I see that you're waiting for me, as usual." I smiled at her as I took my usual seat the far end of the counter where Esme waited for me.

"The usual?" she asked me with her little notepad in hand.

"You've asked me that for almost two months and I always say yes."

She smiled at me and shouted over her shoulder, "Edward, Bella's usual!"

I saw a thumbs up from the little window and that was it.

Esme turned around to grab the coffee pot and asked me, "So why are you here?"

"You ask me this everyday when I come in and it happens right when you start pouring me coffee. I usually say it's because my mother sent me here to spend some time with my father before I go to university because she feels she robbed him of my presence since the divorce."

"Then I ask you if you're happy." Esme played along.

"Then I reply with no, I am not, because he's always working and this town is boring. No offense."

"Then I tell you that you're just wasting your time because Forks may not be for some people."

"And then I agree but explain to you that I have no choice since my plane leaves three days before I start school."

"Then I ask if you're happy about your life."

This was the part I hated about our little game. "I say yes and no. I say that my life has its moments but sometimes I want to live something spontaneous and purely amazing. A moment in my life where I would feel infinite."

"Then I tell you that you need to stop being so frigid and live a little. Nothing's holding you back, sweetie. And now you're going to take a sip of your coffee."

I was reaching for my coffee right when she said that. I brought it up to my lips and ignored her previous statement about my life.

She sighed. "And now Emmett's coming here to seduce you." She wiped her hands on her little apron and walked away.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Emmett Cullen, Esme's son, said as he took the empty stool next to me.

I sniffed the air and said, "It smells like…pancakes, muffins, chocolate chip cookies, and bacon."

He guffawed loudly and said, "Well duh, that's 'cause your breakfast is here. So how about a date sometime?"

Before I had something snippy and snarky to reply with, Esme came up to us with a plate and scolded Emmett, "Stop flirting and serve the food, I didn't raise you to be a womanizer, I raised you to work hard."

"A.k.a. a frigid, monogamous, penguin-wearing git."

"No, a_ gentleman_," Esme said as she smacked him gently on the head with her notepad. "Sex isn't everything."

This is what happened every morning since I arrived to Forks almost two months ago.

--

"They're getting the diner redecorated," a boy told me outside the diner when I stood there with the doors closed. "I feel kind of bad for them 'cause Esme is the one overlooking the project because they didn't listen to her when they drew up the blueprints and she's very austere about redecorating."

He was tall and lanky, and had bright reddish brown hair accompanied with bright green eyes that stared at the diner. "I guess I'm skipping breakfast today," I said as I stared wistfully at the closed diner door also.

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't go anywhere else for breakfast and I don't plan on starting today," I said to the boy.

The wind blew a little and I tugged at my jacket. "Then don't," he replied.

"What?"

"Come to my house, I'll cook you breakfast."

"I'm sorry, did you just not hear me explain about how I wouldn't go anywhere else for breakfast?" This boy was seriously crazy.

"I heard you. I don't see what the difference would be if you let me cook breakfast for you though."

"The difference would be that the food would not taste the same."

"I think it will, maybe it'll be even better."

"I don't think you have anything against Esme's food."

"I think I can do it." He smiled a little.

"Why is that?"

"Because, _Bella_, I'm Edward."

I gasped and my face was in permanent shock. I had just insulted his cooking ability; what was I suppose to look like?

"I'm so, so, sorry Edward, I had no idea."

His smile became wider and more crooked. "I know, you don't really see much of me since I'm in the kitchen the whole time."

"I apologize," I said again.

"I'll forgive you if you let me cook for you breakfast."

Normally my father would have scolded me and then bound me to a chair to prevent me from agreeing to go somewhere with a stranger but I trusted Edward. After all, he hasn't poisoned my food so far.

"Alright," I said, "But you still have to bake my chocolate chip cookies."

He smiled and started walking.

--

"Can I add the chips now?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"No," Edward said with an annoyed scowl. "You have to let me mix the batter first."

"Can I mix it?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes," he said and handed me the whisk. "You sound like this is your first time baking cookies."

"It is," I replied a little excitedly and started stirring the concoction.

"You've never done this before?"

"Never, I don't have a cooking or baking bone in my body. Not even a tendon. I over measure, stir too much, cut too thick, or I just lose patience. I've burned quite a few things before."

"And you're going to college like that?"

"For your information, I have mastered the art of toasting a bagel and microwaving water for ramen!"

"Have you ever burned them before?"

I glared at him and sheepishly said, "Maybe." And I returned to stirring.

"Do you want to add the chips?" he asked me.

"Does that mean I have to stop stirring?"

"No, unless you can't multitask."

"I want the chips."

He handed me the bag of chocolate chips and I handed him the whisk.

"Okay, pour little by little, okay?"

I nodded and started pouring it in as Edward stirred gracefully.

"Where are you from?" Edward asked casually.

"Phoenix."

"Why are you here?"

"Your mother asks me that question everyday, think of your own material."

He grinned his little crooked grin and said, "Unlike my mother, I don't see you every morning and ask you the same questions. I don't even know the answer to it."

"My mom wanted me to spend some time with my father before I left for college."

"Where are you going?"

"Boston University."

"That's a long way from Phoenix."

"But it's a good school."

"What are you going to do after college?"

"Get a job."

He stopped stirring to give me a look. "Me too, but what do you want in life?"

"What everyone wants—the good job and whatnot; I just want to be happy."

"Are you happy now?"

"What is it with you Cullens and asking me if I'm happy?"

"Because I know you don't answer the question. When my mother asks you that question it's usually the time I finish cooking your breakfast. Speaking of your breakfast, you order it so frequently that I can practically cook it with my eyes closed."

"Haha," I said sarcastically.

"So are you happy?"

"Are _you_ happy?" I retaliated.

"Of course I am. I don't see why I wouldn't be, of course. Life is wonderful—I get to spend my summer with my family before I leave, I like cooking for my mother's diner, and I am graced by your lovely presence."

I scoffed. "I bet you say that to all the girls you cook breakfast for."

"Not really—I believe you are the first one I've said that to besides my mother and Emmett during his fan girl moments."

"No girlfriend?"

"Nope, I've only had two girlfriends. My first so-called lover ruined my image of female perfection. I used to have this pure image of girls but she proved me wrong. She was quite the flirt."

"What about the second girl?"

Edward pursed his lips. "She pushed for a physical relationship rather than the spiritual and emotional one I wanted."

I didn't know what to say so I changed the subject. "You said you were leaving—where to?"

"I'm going to Seattle for college, and even though it's three hours away, it's still far and I plan on getting a medical degree which is going to be very time consuming. I'm enjoying what I have left."

I nodded.

"Ever had a boyfriend?" he asked me.

"Yes, and kind of like your ex, he showed me that the male gender is just in it for sex. I want that spiritual and emotional bond just as much as you do."

Edward nodded and held up a spoon.

"I believe that there is someone out there who can provide us with something like that. Now start scooping and get the dough onto the cookie sheet like so." He scooped and plopped it onto the sheet before handing me the spoon.

--

Something happened that day. Edward and I quickly formed a friendship. The next day, the diner was still closed and Edward was standing outside.

He waited for me like he promised he would.

I walked with him to his home again and he made me breakfast.

A week went by like that.

I would meet him at the diner in the morning and he and I would walk to the Cullen home and he would cook breakfast for us.

We talked about everything. We laughed about everything. We fought over everything. But most of all, we bonded over everything. We had a lot in common, and we had a lot of differences. But we both wanted the same thing—that spiritual and emotional bond we both desired in a relationship.

It was almost nightfall and Edward and I spent the entire day sitting at the family dining table once again talking since breakfast. Esme would join us for dinner and then excuse herself to 'let us young people talk'. Emmett stayed a little longer till he got bored and left.

Edward got up abruptly and walked into the kitchen. I heard some banging of the cupboards and he emerged with two jars stacked on each other, a butterfly net and a small flashlight.

"I want to show you something," he said.

I got up and followed him to the sliding door that led to the backyard.

The Cullen property was vast and it was like having a forest in your backyard. It started as a normal garden with vegetables and flowers but as we ventured towards the farther end it started to turn more into natural wild foliage. The trees were grand and a dark green in the blue glow of twilight.

"Hold onto my arm." Edward's voice pierced through the silence of the forest.

I did as he said and grabbed onto his arm even though I didn't even get why he told me to. We walked into a meadow and I saw why he told me to.

Above the ground there were summer flowers in bloom and tall grass but at the roots of the plants, it was gnarled and clumped. I lost my balance as I tripped over rocks, and roots and holding onto his arm was the reason I didn't fall flat onto my face.

We eventually stopped in the middle of the meadow where the grass wasn't so tall.

"Have you ever caught fireflies?"

I shook my head no.

"Alright, I'll show you how."

He set down a jar and unscrewed another.

"Hold this." He handed the uncapped jar to me. "Close it when I tell you to."

We walked around the meadow and that's when I saw what we were doing.

We were going to catch fireflies. I saw them fluttering amongst the tall grass aglow. They were luminescent, with their bright yellow glow in the dark blue that enveloped us.

I watched Edward approach a group of them, and with a swish of the net, there were two little lights glowing in the net.

Edward came to me, took them out of the net, and put them in the jar.

"Close it," he said.

I closed the jar and looked into it with fascination.

"Never done this before in Phoenix?" Edward teased.

I shook my head no and watched the fireflies stop glowing and settle on the floor of the jar.

"They're so ugly!" I exclaimed as I looked at their bodies when they weren't flying.

"They are, but not when they glow and you're far away from them. Do you want to try?" Edward held out the little net to me.

"I just swish the net and get them in right?"

Edward nodded and I took the net.

--

"I can't get them!" I shouted a little breathlessly.

"Keep trying, you're bound to get one after ten minutes of trying," Edward encouraged me.

"Help me!"

Edward laughed as he got up and straightened his black shirt and wiped the dirt off his jeans.

He placed his hand on mine on the net and held it up. My hand holding the net with his hand over mine. The net was over our heads and Edward's and my hand made a gentle downward motion. With a swoop we held it back to eye level. Inside the net was a single firefly.

"You caught one," Edward said.

I giggled at my accomplishment and stared at the bright glow.

His hand left mine and he brandished the second jar. "Put it in."

"I have to _touch_ it?"

"You're just putting it in the jar not dissecting the thing."

"But it's a bug and it was so gross looking."

"You caught it; ergo, you have to put it in."

I glared at him and put my hands hesitantly into the net and cupped the firefly into my hands. I felt its little legs prickle my palm as it walked curiously on my hand.

"Ew," I cried as I almost threw him into the jar.

It started to glow again as Edward screwed the cap on. He handed me my victory which I clutched with both hands. It was dark that made the glow even brighter.

Edward placed his hands on both of mine and said, "You're the brightest little firefly in my jar," and kissed my forehead with the lightest touch. **(Brightest—Copeland) **

I blushed slightly and looked into his green eyes.

His hands were still pressed on mine around the jar. "Do you feel that?" he whispered.

I didn't say anything but stared at him instead.

I felt his hands on mine. The only thing between us was the little firefly that glowed. I was aware of my heart furiously pounding on my ribs.

Edward leaned his forehead onto mine and I gazed right into his eyes.

"Do you feel it?" he asked again.

I don't know why he had to ask again, I was pretty sure he felt it himself. Did he not feel the blood pulsing through my fingers against his hands? Did he not feel how my breathing stopped and how my heart couldn't stop pumping?

I nodded once and that was enough.

"I feel it too," he whispered.

We stared at each other, foreheads together, and his hand over mine over a jar with a single firefly as we bared our souls to each other in the quiet.

It could have been minutes standing there like that, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter when it started sprinkling rain on and off. Neither of us moved.

I felt the tiny drops of rainfall onto our clasped hands.

He felt it. I felt it. We felt that spending basically at least nine hours a day for the past week made us know each other. Some people say they feel like they knew their significant other forever—poppycock. I felt his adoration for me and how much he had learned to care for me as I did for him. Through our clasped hands I told him that I felt the same. I felt exactly the same. I felt the need and craving he had for me and he felt the same need and craving I had for him. With our foreheads touching, I told how he made me feel when we were wrapped up in our own private little bubble no matter how public the place we were at; it was just he and I. I was the wine and he was the wine glass meant to hold me. We went together like the winter and a sweater. **(Ho Ho Hopefully—The Maine) **

One week I felt like I knew all about him.

One week of knowing him and I still felt like we were meeting all over again.

In one week, I was happy being in Forks.

In one week, I realized I was happy in Forks because of Edward.

In one week, I realized I didn't want this to end.

Because in one week, I realized Edward was the reason.

We just stood there. The only sound was the wind blowing, our little firefly buzzing in the jar, and our breathing.

--

We let go of our fireflies and walked through the dark forest in silence. Edward was patient with me as I awkwardly stumbled through the wilderness, cloaked by nightfall. Our hands were clasped as Edward walked in front of me to lead me through. Neither of us said a word since we were too comfortable in the silence we became so accustomed to in so little time. I knew what he was saying and he knew what I would say back.

"It's beautiful out here," I whispered the obvious when I stopped abruptly to look at the nigh sky. The sky above us was a dark shade of blue—almost a black colour. It was filled with little bright white lights. The full moon glowed enough to barely highlight the mountains nearby and the tiptops of the grand trees that we were walking amongst.

"It is," Edward said. He turned to face me and took my other hand whilst staring upwards.

Still looking up, I said, "Let's sleep out here tonight."

Edward tilted my face down so that we could see each other. "Not tonight—we don't have anything to allow us to camp out here. I promise though, we will soon."

I wasn't angry or disappointed that he rejected tonight because I knew he would fulfill his promise.

It seemed that he wanted to stay out here blanketed by the stars as well when he said to me, "We can't sleep out here, but we can sit here and talk all night. Would you like that?"

I nodded and plopped myself down to the ground. Edward followed suit.

"Bella, why are the stars so amazing?" I asked.

He stared at the sky and said, "I think it's because we can't touch them or be near them. They're always out of our reach so we always wonder what it's like. They're just beautiful in the simplest ways. From down here they look like little balls but they light up so brilliantly. We're entranced by the glow and the fact that they're out of reach."

Edward put his hand on mine.

"They are indeed pretty in their simplicity," I said.

--

It was in the early AM hours when I finally became too tired to stay up. Edward practically dragged my sleepy self through the forest to get me back to the Cullen property.

"It's too late for you to walk back to your house, so is it okay with you if you stayed in our guest room tonight?" he asked me when we reached the flower garden.

I mumbled a 'yes' and he patted my back. "Just be awake for a few more minutes because I don't think I can carry you up the stairs since I'm just as tired as you are."

I nodded with what little energy I had left in my drowsy body and blinked with heavy eyelids.

He opened the back door and I vaguely heard Edward explaining that Mother Esme left a note saying that she called Charlie and told him about my whereabouts but didn't say with whom I was with. It didn't matter. I just needed a bed or Edward to stop moving so I could just lean against him and sleep like that.

I felt the stairs beneath me as Edward guided me. Every now and then my foot would hook onto a step and I would stumble, only to have Edward catch me.

"Come on, the bed is right here." Edward guided me in after opening a door. Through my half-open eyes I saw that the wall facing the backyard and mountains was not a solid wooden wall but a glass wall. The moon shone brilliantly into the room and illuminated the bed that had dark green covers and light brown bed frame. Next to the bed was a matching nightstand with an alarm clock that read 3:11AM in bright red. I felt the bed frame against my shins and I instantly fell onto the bed that cushioned my landing with its soft mattress and cool blanket.

Edward shifted my body into the middle of the bed as I started to drift into a slumber and he pulled the covers over me. He went to the end of the bed and pulled my shoes off.

"Good night, Bella," he whispered next to my ear and kissed my hand gently.

I yawned and muttered, "Night, Edward."

I vaguely heard him say, "Pleasant dreams," before the door closed.

--

It hardly qualified as morning when I woke up at 11:33 the following day. My eyes hurt when I opened them. The glass wall allowed the daylight to come in and it hurt my eyes. I looked around my surroundings and knew I was not home since Charlie could not afford to have a glass wall in even one room of his home on a small town sheriff's pay. Then there was the fact that the room was too elegantly decorated to be in range of his taste or even mine. I got up, left the room and proceeded down the stairs that I saw when I exited.

Smells of vegetables and cheese hit my nose as soon as I walked out of the room. It was heavenly.

At the bottom of the stairs, there was a black grand piano on a raised floor that was shared with the living room that came with a huge TV and white couches. The room felt spacious with its simple white walls and raised ceiling.

I followed the smell and it led me to a kitchen with Edward cutting vegetables on the kitchen island in his pajamas and a white shirt on.

"Good morning," he said, looking up.

"Morning." I smiled.

"I'm making paninis and I just finished some muffins," he said as he laid on what looked like red bell peppers onto bread.

"It smells good."

"Good, that means I might be cooking this correctly. Why don't you get cleaned up and maybe lunch will be done when you finish?"

--

I found my way to the bathroom since it was the only room with the door open.

Laid out were a toothbrush and my clothes with a note on top of them.

I read it and smiled.

Bless Esme's motherly heart, she went to Charlie's house to get me some fresh clothes before she went to the diner.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and flossed. Hot water felt good on my body— it washed away all the dirt that had accumulated while being in the woods with Edward. I stood in the shower grinning like an idiot thinking back about last night. I felt like I was one of those fourteen-year-olds in the movies when the hottest guy in the school asks her out. I had raging butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. I replayed it over and over in my head as the butterflies brought me to my feet. I never felt like this before. It was just a simple kiss. It wasn't even on the lips so why was I feeing like this? It was a simple kiss but it held so much meaning.

I turned off the shower with a smile.

I got out with a smile.

I dried off with a smile.

I dressed with a smile.

I walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Edward asked when I came in.

I walked up to hug him, which he reciprocated. "Just in a good mood."

"Good, 'cause my mom is coming back for lunch and I don't think she'd be happy with a brooding Bella." He kissed my forehead and let go of me. I just wanted to latch myself back on him.

"Can you help set the table?" he asked.

I had been in this house so many times I knew where all the silverware was and got used to Edward asking me to set the table.

"Make five settings, okay?"

I set the table for five, wondering who the extra person could be. When I finished, I leaned against the counter and watched Edward cook. He was cooking something else.

I watched his muscles flex against his black shirt as he stirred the pot and how he would wipe his eyes when he was chopping the onions. He knew I was watching him and occasionally he would give a small wave or a smile to me that I happily returned. He started to plate his food and I came over to help him bring it to the table. As I waited I held him around his waist and watched from the side. He finished one plate and gave the top of my head a peck with his lips.

"It's smells good," I told him.

"It's chicken rigatoni," he explained. "It has chicken, obviously, mushrooms, onions, and a little wine for the sauce."

"So chicken rigatoni, paninis, and muffins? I think you're spoiling me, Mr. Cullen," I teased.

"Well, the prettiest girl in the world deserves everything."

I blushed at his comment and he continued plating.

Edward called his mother and Emmett, who were somewhere in this vast home, to lunch.

They came into the dining room and Emmett asked, "Is he here yet?"

"Who?" I asked, stupidly feeling left out.

Right on cue, as if the gods had decided to answer my questions, the doorbell rang.

"Oh!" Esme exclaimed, "that's him!" She hurried to the foyer and smoothed her shirt down.

Emmett walked in front of her while I stood nervously, half hidden behind Edward. Emmett opened the door and screamed, "Daddy!" A man with slightly dark blond hair walked into the foyer flashing a bright smile.

I looked up at Edward and mouthed, "Daddy?" Edward nodded. I knew nothing about the father in the Cullen family since I never brought him up, assuming something bad had happened to him.

Mr. Cullen was hugging Esme, who was gushing about how much she missed him while Emmett took care of the luggage and briefcase he was holding.

Edward took a step away from me and gave his father a hug. "Dad," he said, "how were the seminars?"

"The usual—filled with students that either _had_ to be there and the few who wanted to be there. The Princeton kids were a little more into it than the other schools. Enough about the youth of America, how are my young kids doing? Didn't break the house I see?" His eyes searched around and finally landed on me. "I didn't see you there, miss. I'm sorry, who are you?"

I swallowed. "Um, Bella, sir. Isabella Swan."

"Bella, or Isabella?"

I mentally slapped myself for telling him two names. "My real name is Isabella but I like to go by Bella."

"Bella Swan, you say?"

I nodded.

"Chief Swan's daughter?" I nodded again.

"I didn't know you lived in Forks."

"I don't, Mr. Cullen. I ca—"

He made a tutting sound. "Don't call me sir, or Mr. Cullen. To you, I am Carlisle. We're not in the military, thank heavens."

I smiled a little.

"Now continue, Bella."

"I came to Forks to be with my father before I left for college."

"I see. Where are you going? I'm sorry," he laughed, "I just have this big thirst for knowledge."

"Carlisle, dear," Esme interrupted, "Edward made lunch and it's on the table. Why don't we take this conversation there? I'm sure you're exhausted after your flight."

We all moved to the dining room and ate.

Carlisle asked me questions about why I chose to go to Boston for school and we talked a little about my major. He told me about how Edward wanted to follow him in the medical field and how he almost had a heart attack when Emmett told him he wanted to be an engineer. Carlisle for some reason thought Edward was going to be a musician and go to Julliard, whereas Emmett was going to go to some prestigious college, like Cambridge, for medicine.

"You can play an instrument?" I asked Edward.

"Kind of…" he trailed off.

His mother looked at him with a confused face.

"Edward, brag about it!" Emmett boomed.

"There's nothing to brag about Emmett."

Emmett faced me. "He plays the piano. Mom taught him how."

I looked at Edward who was looking uncomfortable. "You play the piano?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Esme.

She shook her head and covered her mouth. I turned to Carlisle and he merely smiled and shook his head also. Emmett on the other hand explained.

"Edward used to make girls swoon with his piano playing skills." Emmett grinned.

"Really?" I looked at the bronze-haired boy sitting next to me.

"Yeah, he used to bring girls all the time here and play songs for them. It was like a little show with a bunch of girls there. They would sit next to the piano and he would play, but none of them were listening 'cause they were all staring at him."

"You wooed girls with the piano?"

Edward nodded sheepishly. "In my defense, that was only in freshmen year, and we know what happened when one girl got me." Clearly this was the part that was not comical.

I remember him telling me about the girl who ruined his image of female perfection.

"Edward stopped doing it after…that." Esme said.

The dining room was cloaked in silence.

I gulped nervously. "So, Carlisle, you were doing seminars?"

"Oh yes, I went to some of the prestigious colleges in the U.S. and even did guest teachings for some professors."

I nodded. "What were you teaching?"

"For the seminars, I was explaining the importance of the prefrontal cortex and how it functions to make us humans unique."

"I see," I said.

Emmett and Esme got up to clear the table, while Edward, Carlisle and I sat while the two medical lovers explained the brain to me.

It started getting complicated when they began talking about the nervous system.

"Carlisle, Edward, don't overwhelm poor Bella with all this information. Come wash the dishes with me, Carlisle—I want you to tell me all about the seminars."

--

Another week had passed and I was with the Cullens as usual. Carlisle was often not there since he worked at the Fork's hospital during the day and came back at night. Esme would leave after lunch and dinner to bring him food and dine with him at the hospital; she spent the rest of the daylight hours overlooking the construction on the diner. It turns out that whenever I thought Emmett was disappearing, he was actually at the diner helping Esme with the construction.

Edward and I were sitting at the table again with empty plates around us. Esme had left, as usual, to bring Carlisle dinner, and Emmett went to bed since he had spent the whole day working on the construction.

"If you could have one thing in life, what would it be?" Edward asked me.

I thought for a moment. Would I want to be happy? Or would I rather have true love? Would I want to have all the money in the world?

"I want to be happy."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm happy, it means I have everything I want in the world. I'm happy if I'm loved. I'm happy if I have enough money to survive."

"So I guess you're not happy since you're wishing for happiness."

I scooted my chair next to his and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm happy right now." And leaned up and kissed his cheek for the first time.

"I am too," he said.

FIN PART I.

**Songs used: **

**Brightest—Copeland**

**Ho Ho Hopefully—The Maine **

**YAY! So anyways, this is the first part. When I was planning this, I didn't think it would be this long to the point where I would have to cut it up. It was suppose to be one chapter but it was getting close to twenty pages. Yikes. Anyways, I have school in about two hours give or take. And I still haven't slept because I screwed up my sleep schedule during winter break. I'm going to fall asleep in History watch. Like I said, this fic was based off of this one amazing, beautiful song called 'One Man Drinking Games' and it is by Mayday Parade. It's a really beautiful song. It's so pure. I love it. Give it a listen and tell me what you think about it. Same for 'One More Weekend'. I just really like the name and the song. for reading and an even bigger thanks if you review! **

**Lady Saruman's A/N: Your author is truly perverted. Not that you didn't know that already. So today I was rereading HPDH and I reminded her of the part where Hermione sets up the tent in that forest, and I was like "Hey Sam it's your favorite spell!" And she was like "Yeah **_**erecto!**_**" And then several minutes later, she was like, "Can **_**erecto**_** be used to erect anything else but tents?" What she meant, perverted or otherwise, shall now be left to your imagination. NOW REVIEW PLEASE. Thank you!**

**And now she's trying to beat me length-wise. I swear, that girl is competitive. (Yeah, this fic is actually pretty long. There's going to be one more chapter and that's it.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a little long but please bear with me, I promise it's worth it in the end.  
Yes, this is the last and final chapter of 'One More Weekend'.  
Thanks for waitingg **

* * *

The summer sun was over us as we walked outside but it was going to fade in an hour.

"Wait right here," Edward told me before walking back into the house.

A few minutes later he came back with a backpack made for backpackers. Two sleeping bags were rolled and tied at the bottom. The bag itself was bulky; the size of it was overwhelming.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked hesitantly. I was terrified of the strain the weight of the bag would cause him.

"Nope, I am a big boy." He smiled widely.

"So what's up with the big backpack, big boy?"

Edward took my hand and we started down a familiar trail.

"We're going to camp, like I promised you."

We talked as we trekked through the forest. Edward picked up a flower along the way and tucked it behind my ear. I did the same for him and he started whining, "Bella, big boys don't wear flowers behind their ears."

I hugged him and said, "My big boy does."

* * *

We got to the exact spot we had sat at. I had no idea how Edward remembered where it was but we were here. The forest looked the same after a while, but I knew we were in the right place.

"How do we set up the tent?" I asked. "Are we even using a tent?"

Edward looked up at me when he set the bulky backpack onto the forest floor. "Not unless you don't want to."

"Let's use it, so that way we can have a camping experience."

"This is an experience itself."

* * *

After a very confusing run with the tent we finally got it set up. I insisted, for some reason, to do it myself, and I ended up getting confused. I had never set up a tent before. Eventually Edward got up to help me and we had it set up before it got too dark.

The blue sky of twilight was fading away when we finished and I stood back using what little light we had to admire our handiwork. I had just finished unpacking the inside for when we were going to sleep. Edward packed blankets instead of sleeping bags because they were too restraining, and fitting two bags into a two-person tent took up too much room. I smoothed down a blanket on the tent floor and layered on another blanket. We agreed to use some towels as a pillow so I had folded those neatly and fluffed them the best I could.

Edward stood next to me with a lantern he had just lit. He took my hand and led me to a blanket he had set up on the ground. We sat next to each other and Edward put his arm around my waist and we looked up at the sky and another full moon.

After moments of silence and the fact that my neck was hurting from craning it to face the night sky, I began to lie down.

"Cold?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. It was a little cold but nothing that made me want a jacket. It was refreshing to be out here in the cold weather. It was refreshing to be out and away from civilization. It was just invigorating to be out here in the wild.

A few minutes later Edward laid down beside me and asked, "When are you leaving?"

I felt my eyes well up at the thought of leaving.

"This weekend," I whispered.

"But school doesn't start for another week."

"I have to set up my dorm, go to the freshmen orientation, meet my roommate, and find my classes so I don't get lost and that I get my bearings straight, or else everything will be jumbled if I arrive the night before."

"Were you going to tell me you were leaving this weekend?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes," I said meekly.

"Really?"

I nodded. "I didn't know how to tell you. You and I both knew it was inevitable that we would part."

Edward sat up abruptly and looked at me. "I didn't know you were leaving so soon though."

"What about you then? When are you leaving? Surely you have to go through the same things as I do?" I sat up also to face him. I could see the moon reflecting off his angry green eyes. It hurt that I put the anger there.

"I'm going to Seattle, which is three hours away. I'm leaving the day before school starts and my mother set up an apartment there for me. You could have told me, Bella. No, you _should_ have told me. Are you sure you were even going to tell me?"

I pursed my lips. "I was going to tell you the night before."

"The night before? Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Would telling me the night before make it hurt less?" Edward was seething.

"How was I supposed to tell you? I'm sorry I didn't plan you a big surprise party so I can tell you. And you don't think I would hurt anymore than you when I'm gone? You don't think that I think about how painful it will be when I get on that plane in Port Angeles? Do I mean so little to you?" I was on the edge of hysterics and tears were threatening to fall down due to all the anger and emotion coursing through me.

Edward looked down intensely on the blanket.

I continued talking, but this time gently. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just so hard to because that would mark the end of this. What we have, it'll be the end and I don't want it to be." I held my hand up to cup his cheek.

Edward leaned his face onto my hand and I rubbed circles. "We shouldn't have done this. We knew this would happen." He brought his hand onto mine.

"We shouldn't have done this," he said again. "I just wish you told me sooner, Bella."

He got up and walked to the tent.

I sat there on the blanket with my eyes closed. I heard him unzip the tent and climb in. I heard the soft plunk of his shoes when he took them off and him rustling about in there.

I made a mistake. I should have told him when I was leaving even though we knew it was going to happen. Edward was right. He was right about how he deserved to know. It was just going to be painful when I told him. I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and be with him, but I couldn't. My freshmen tuition was paid for and I had my books. Regardless, he was right.

A few minutes passed as I wallowed in my mistake, before getting up. Maybe Edward was asleep.

I took the lantern with me and unzipped the tent. I slid my shoes off, turned off the lamp, and blindly searched for the opening of the blankets. Edward laid there with his back facing me.

"I'm sorry I made you mad," I whispered in the dark tent.

Edward gave no answer. He must really be asleep.

I crawled into the blanket with my back facing his and curled myself into the fetal position with the blankets balled up at my chin.

I bit my lip and contemplated on waking him up so I could apologize.

"I'm not mad," he said, "I'm just disappointed. I really wish you told me sooner." So he wasn't asleep?

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"I'm sorry too."

I was stunned. What reason did he have to be sorry for?

He continued talking. "I shouldn't have said that it was a mistake. I'd be lying if I did, 'cause I enjoyed the time you and I had together. I just wish it didn't have to end."

I felt the blanket ruffling and Edward said, "Turn around."

I obeyed and I found myself staring at him. "We're in this together. I don't want it to end now when I know we have a little time left."

I nodded and whispered, "Me too." And I closed my eyes.

"I've never slept in the same…er bedding as a guy before," I said.

"I haven't either. I mean with a girl though."

I giggled and snuggled more into our makeshift pillows. I felt Edward move a little closer to me and my heart stuttered a little at our new physical intimacy. Our hands were in between our bodies and I felt Edward grasp both of my hands with his. He brought my hands toward him and kissed one hand and then the other before returning it to the middle where it was. There was room between us but we were close enough that I could feel his breath on my face.

There was no sound. None at all except for the nature and the sound of our breathing. It was so very peaceful. I never felt more at peace until Edward very gently pressed his lips against mine. He didn't linger or move in another direction. He softly pushed his lips against mine and then they were gone.

A simple kiss from him.

I didn't feel the urge to kiss him back or start a full on make out session. That one kiss was enough. A few seconds was enough for me.

I didn't even open my eyes.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed by and he still couldn't figure out how to fold the tent so that it could fit in its casing. It was a little humourous seeing Edward run his hand through his hair after he failed with a trifold. I had just finished folding the blanket we had laid on the night before, and I was sitting on the ground next to the backpack.

Edward ran his hand through his hair again and gave an audible sigh.

"Need help, big boy?" I teased.

He held up a finger and said, "No, I can do this."

Him and his manly ego. I love it.

I sat there for a few more minutes as Edward stared at limp tent as if it would fold itself if he stared any longer.

I couldn't help but giggle.

Two minutes passed by and Edward gave out another angry sigh.

"Can you help me?" I heard him ask.

I pretended to be interested in a stick and said, "Hmm?"

"Can you help me?" he asked again.

* * *

We had the tent packed and were on our way back. It took Edward a good ten minutes to beg me until he promised he would play a song for me.

"We have enough time. I think Emmett is buying us some time," Edward said out of the blue. He had my hand in his own.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"It's my parents' anniversary today."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you doing anything for them?"

"Every year since I was about ten, I would make breakfast for them."

"That's really sweet," I told him with a smile, "and from such a young age."

"My grandmother taught me. When I wasn't attached to books, playing around or my piano, I was there in the kitchen with her."

"That's amazing. I can't wait till you play me a song." I smiled.

* * *

We got back to the house and Edward got to changing and showering. Emmett told him that he had managed to get Esme and Carlisle out of the house for a morning hike. He made sure they ate something small but enough to sustain them and they would be back for brunch.

"That's enough time for me," Edward said as he looked at the clock, "I need you to shower and change, Bella."

"Don't you need help?"

"Yes but I want you clean also, so go. You'll have enough time to help, don't worry. Go home and get clean."

He gave me a kiss and sent me on my way.

* * *

I got home when my father, Charlie came back for an early lunch break.

"So how was camping?" he asked me casually.

"Huh?" He knew?

"Esme Cullen called and told me she took you camping with her family. I never thought you had it in you."

Bless Esme.

"Yeah, it was really fun. Learned a lot of new things," I kind of lied.

"That's good. It's a really good experience."

If anyone could make a conversation about some simple camping awkward, it was Charlie Swan.

"Well, I have to get back to the station."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye. Oh, and I'm going night fishing tonight. I'll be leaving at about eleven so I want you home by then, okay?"

I nodded.

He was out the door and I was springing to the bathroom.

* * *

I was back at the Cullen's home and I found a note on the door telling me I had to go to the diner. I thought it was being remodeled?

I went anyways 'cause it was signed by Edward.

When I arrived there, the door was open and the place smelled of fresh paint. Inside, it was indeed fresh paint. The walls were painted an off-white, the tables were sparkling with bright blue tables. The counter was redone and the shelves were replaced to match the tables.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from the back of the counter.

"Edward?"

"Come to the kitchen and help me."

I went to the back to find the kitchen in a mess.

Edward wiped his forehead hastily and said, "Could you dice them?" and motioned to some vegetables on the island. I nodded and did so.

I carefully diced the vegetables because if I got hurt, I knew that Edward would overreact and then brunch wouldn't be cooked on time all because I would have a small cut.

Cute.

* * *

At the end of preparing the meal, there were omelets, pancakes, muffins, and an assortment of foods. There was even a lasagna in the finishing while Edward and I plated.

"Emmett texted me and told me they'll be here in fifteen minutes. He blindfolded them."

"Why?"

"My mom stopped overlooking the project when my dad came back from the seminars. She handed the reins to Emmett and he's been making modifications to her plans. Emmett wants to surprise her."

We quickly finished setting the food and we went to put it on the table when we found a flower boy standing there looking lost.

He was a wreck with his blond hair mussed up from running his hands through it so many times out of confusion.

"Are you Mr." he stopped mid-sentence to look at his clipboard, "Edward Collin?"

"Cullen, and yes."

I stopped to giggle at the mistake. The poor blond turned red.

"Uh, I'm Mike from the Newton Flower Shoppe and you have a shipment of tulips and daffodils. Where do you want them?"

"All the tulips on the empty tables and the daffodils on the table with the food."

Mike nodded and walked out.

"Mr. Collin?" I asked jokingly.

Edward glared at me and took me into his arms.

"I was in a rush when I filled out the forms."

"Identity crisis."

"Haha," he laughed sarcastically.

He held on tighter. "Thanks for helping me," he said softly.

"Anytime."

We stood there until someone coughed. We turned to only find Mike bright red and stumbling on his words, "We have an extra vase of tulips, would you like them?"

"Put them on the counter," Edward said.

He pulled me back and said, "I really do appreciate your help."

"Like I said, anytime."

We ignored the loud shuffles of Mike stumbling around everywhere and the clinking of the vases when I mustered up my courage to ask Edward.

"Charlie said he was going to do some night fishing so he's leaving around eleven. I'll see you at midnight?" I asked.

Edward held onto me and said "Midnight."

* * *

Mike had left and Edward was rearranging the vases while complaining about him.

"What a silly little boy, I'm surprised he didn't drop any of these flowers. So clumsy, they aren't even straight!"

I was leaning back against the counter when I saw Esme and Carlisle in front of Emmett with blindfolds.

"Edward, they're here!"

He took the covers off the plates and took them to the back. He stood next to me and straightened his shirt and mine. He even tried to make his hair less messy looking. It didn't work.

From inside the diner, we saw Emmett take off the blindfolds and Esme visibly gasped. She then started to sob into Carlisle's arms, and he comforted her.

Emmett led his parents through the doors and Esme cried even harder.

"It's even more beautiful," she cried.

"Happy anniversary!" Edward and I shouted lamely.

Emmett smacked his hand on his forehead as Esme laughed through her tears and Carlisle gave a bright chuckle.

* * *

I could hear Charlie walking up the stairs as I sat on my bed with a book.

He knocked quietly before opening the door.

"I'm off, Bells," he said, "You're going to be alright tonight?"

I smiled at him, put my book down, and replied, "Yeah, I'm just going to read a bit and go to bed."

"Alright, don't read too late. I'll see you around noon. Night, kid."

"Bye dad."

He looked at me again before closing the door.

I heard him going down the stair and then closing the front door.

I read a few pages when my cell phone rang.

I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Bella, I'm outside your backyard."

I looked at the clock and said, "Edward it's fifteen past eleven, you're early."

"I know but can you just open your window?"

"Can't you just be normal and go to the front door?"

"Your dad's in the garage packing his stuff. Open your window."

I listened to him and got up to open my window. I poked my head out and tried to find Edward in the thick brush. The night was cold and there was a gentle mist of rain falling.

"Edward? Where are you?"

"Right past the fence."

My house was tiny; ergo, my backyard was just as small.

I saw him directly in front of me. He was standing behind the gate with one hand on his phone next to his ear.

"Hold on," he said.

I saw him slip the phone in his pocket and he started climbing the chain link fence.

He jumped off from the top and landed onto the ground.

He suddenly disappeared behind the big tree next to my window.

"Edward?" I called out quietly.

No answer.

"Edward?" I tried again a little more urgently.

From out of the darkness I heard him say, "Be quiet. We don't want to get caught. Now stand back okay?"

"Okay," I whispered and backed away a few feet.

A minute past and I could hear some rustling from the outside.

Then on the thick branch closest to my window I saw Edward's head coming towards me. He was hunched over and slowly making his way closer to me. He then stuck his legs out and shimmied his way through my window.

When he was completely through the window he straightened himself out.

"Bella," he whispered.

"You're early."

"I thought it would take longer to walk but it turns out it didn't."

"You walked?"

He nodded. "I wanted to kill time."

"It's wet outside though." I noted his damp looking red-brown hair.

"A little rain never hurt anyone."

He took a step closer to me and I did the same.

"I didn't want to be away from you for so long." He closed the space between us and held onto me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around him even though he was wet and cuddled into his chest.

"Bella?" he asked with his face buried into my hair.

"Yes?"

"I think I may love you."

I stood there to relish in what was happening right there. I wanted to remember every detail of this memory even the wet rain smell.

"I think I may love you too."

Edward kissed the top of my head and then pulled away slightly to do the same to my forehead. He continued on the tip of my nose and moved his hands to cup my chin towards him. He kissed both my cheeks again and gave another to my forehead.

He stopped to pull away and looked at me.

I returned the stare and looked him straight into his green eyes.

We kept looking at each other as his hands went to the hemline of my pajama shirt. My hands did the same and I clutched tightly at his damp shirt.

"I think I love you," he said as he made the first move with my shirt by removing it.

With shaking hands, I pulled his off too.

* * *

"When I was ten, I went to the beach and ate one of the little pebbles because Emmett told me it was one of those chocolate rocks."

"My mother caught me stuffing my bra when I was twelve."

Here we were an hour later. I was wearing Edward's shirt and he was dressed in only his boxers. **(Because I prefer boxers over briefs. But boxer-briefs are up for debate.) **

He chuckled at my embarrassing moment and I gave a small smile.

The lamp next to my bed was on but it wasn't very bright. We laid there together on my bed facing each other.

Edward laughed softly at my embarrassing moment and then looked up.

"The window was open," he said quietly.

I looked up and saw my window wide open for when Edward climbed in.

"So it is."

"Are you cold?"

I smiled at him and shook my head. "I've been warm the whole time."

"Me too."

"I think I love you Bella."

"I think I love you too, Edward."

We laid there holding each other and looking into each other's eyes. It was so comfortable just being here.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" he answered a little tiredly.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Bella," his voice became a little more clear, "we don't have to talk about it now, it's not over yet."

He leaned in and kissed me.

"Not yet okay?" he smiled at me.

I smiled back too.

* * *

Morning came by. Granted we slept in a little longer and Edward barely made it out when I heard Charlie open the front door. I was just getting dressed when I realized today was my last day. I had taken a shower, cleaned my room, finished some last minute chores and helped Charlie gut the fish since Edward left.

After this, I was going to Boston and Edward would still be in Washington. We were going to be on separate parts of the continent away from each other. I was leaving today.

I sat on my bed after I dressed and waited for my father to finish what he was doing. We were going to the Cullen's for brunch and they were going to take me to the airport. I can't believe I was leaving. A week ago it seemed like I was never leaving. Edward and I were watching old movies together, learning how to knit from Esme—which was disastrous— and carrying Edward on my back when he 'accidentally sprained' his ankle while we were walking.

In several hours all of that would just be a memory.

* * *

I wonder if Charlie has ever met the Cullens? Charlie was parking the cruiser into the driveway.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us at the door with smiles on their faces.

"Edward's cooked up this brilliant brunch," Carlisle said to us as we walked up.

"And Emmett finished setting up the table in record time," Esme said.

The three adults shook hands. Charlie mumbled a thank you and tried his hand at small talk. I went into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Edward who was tending to the stove.

He hugged me happily and said, "I missed you."

"I saw you like two hours ago."

"I missed you," he said again with a shrug.

I nestled into his side, "I missed you too."

* * *

Emmett let out a loud burp as he put his napkin on the table.

"Emmett," Esme chided, "we have guests."

"Sorry," he said.

"That was really good Edwin," Charlie complimented as he placed his napkin down too.

"Edward, sir, and thank you."

"You should be a cook," Charlie said like he hadn't made a mistake.

"Thank you, sir."

Edward and I kept a good distance from each other. Granted we still sat next to each other but at a not so intimate distance. Every now and then he would hold my hand under the table briefly.

We had just finished another meal that Edward had prepared. Pretty soon, we were leaving for the airport in Seattle. The thought of leaving made me tear up which was why Edward would be holding my hand.

It was a bittersweet last meal.

The ambiance at the table wavered between excitement as Esme talked about her new diner to a melancholy feeling as the clock ticked to the end of this chapter in my life.

Esme, the wonderful caretaker, kept trying to make the mood fun and light like this was just a lunch with some friends but in the corner of everyone's mind we knew the inevitable was happening.

We all took our dishes to the kitchen to wash but Esme told us to leave it and that there were more important things to do at the moment and it was not the dishes. Instead, we all sat around in the living room and talked until Edward tapped me on shoulder and nodded his head to the piano. I thanked him quietly because Emmett, Carlisle, and Charlie were engaged in an intense conversation about the upcoming football season while Esme politely sat there.

We sat together on the piano bench and Edward lifted the cover to reveal the ivory keys. I smiled when he hit the first note. He said he would play for me though I admit I had kind of forgotten.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Esme smile.

Edward mouthed his love to me as he kept playing.

Me? I just sat there with my eyes closed and drinking in the moment and the music.

Sweet and simple notes blocked out the football talk and impending departure.

Right now, it was Edward and I.

* * *

"That's the last of Edward's luggage," Emmett said as he flexed. "You have more than a girl, Eddie."

"I wasn't the one who packed Beary Bear a house in one suitcase."

I heard Emmett mutter some curse words under his breath and he slumped away.

Edward and I were taking separate cars from his family and Charlie.

Again, bless Esme for making up an excuse that we simply could not all fit in one car and the same applied for the luggage, which was in the car they were taking.

Edward and I got into his silver Volvo and everyone else piled into Carlisle's black Mercedes and we were off.

One step closer to leaving.

* * *

Nostalgic. That's how I felt.

Is it bad to say that I was kind of excited to go to college? It was such a big step in my life. But right now, I wanted nothing more than to stay with Edward in Forks. As boring as I found Forks, I learned to love it through Edward. I fell in love with the Esme's diner, Edward's cooking, Emmett's blatant affection, Charlie's comfortable aloofness and everything in Forks. More than anything, I wanted to spend another night in the woods with Edward.

In the car, everything was silent except for the tires on the road. We sat in comfortable silence. One minute we would be joking around and laughing and the next, everything would be peacefully quiet.

I held Edward's hand on the centre console and watched the scenery fly by. I wonder when the next time I would be able to see this again.

"I want to show you something," Edward interrupted the silence. Instead of following Carlisle and Esme's car, he turned off of the freeway.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just sit back for now and talk to me."

I had no problem with that.

* * *

Edward parked the car and got out and I followed suit. I couldn't see anything because in Washington, everything was hidden by trees. He lifted me and sat me on the warm hood of the car and took off my shoes and then took his off. Edward took my hand after he lifted me off the hood and led me down a sandy path.

"You trust me right?"

"Yes."

"I trust you too. Close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you to."

I nodded and did as he said.

"Be careful with the steps."

We went very slowly down the stairs, as we both didn't want me to trip and fall. That wouldn't be a nice way to end my summer.

Finally, my feet hit sand. It felt cool against my feet. Edward still held my hand and we continued walking.

"Stop," Edward commanded. He pulled back my hair and stroked my cheek. I felt his arms encircle my waist and he whispered, "Open."

"Where are we?" It was spectacular. There in front of us was the ocean and rocky headlands with trees growing on them. Along the coastline were we stood was a sea cave that had the waves crashing into them. Behind us was the giant cedar forest billowing proudly in the ocean air in its bright green color. It was too beautiful for words. Simply to beautiful. It was nature at its best.

"We're at one of the beaches at Neah Bay."

"Where?"

"It's an Indian reservation; it's one of the most northwest points on the continent."

"Why are we here?" I turned to face him.

"Remember when my dad told you that he thought I was going to Julliard for music and Emmett was going to go to Cambridge for medicine?"

"Yes."

"I was accepted into Oxford for medicine."

My eyes went as wide as saucers. He was crazy.

"But you're going to Washington? Why would you say no to Oxford just for Washington?"

"I wanted to be near my family."

I nodded. "I understand."

"But then when I met you and you told me about how you could have gone to Washington or Arizona for school but instead you choose to be in Massachusetts for school. It's so far away from your family."

"My family is split though, Edward."

"I know, but you love them both nonetheless. I had to make a decision. I had to choose Oxford or Washington. I didn't know what to choose so I came here to think, and I chose Washington so I can be with my family. But then when you came this summer and told my mother about how you're going out of state for college it made me think. I was saying no to the most prestigious school in the world because I wanted to be with my family. Bella, I realized that I played my life safe. After my first girlfriend hurt me, I didn't try to be in another relationship; that is, until I met you. When I met you, I realized that I have to let my mistakes hurt me because that's how I'm going to learn. I have to stay open instead of close myself up when I fail. I opened myself up to you and I got the most amazing thing in return. I got you. So when I realized that, I told myself I had to grow up because not everything has a bad outcome. I wrote back to Oxford to ask for a place there and had my father pull some strings, and Bella, I'm going to Oxford."

I smiled and jumped him for a hug. He laughed as he caught me and swung me around.

"I'm going to Oxford!"

"You're going to Oxford!" I gave him a kiss.

He set me back down and I asked, "So why are we here?"

He stared off into the horizon. "The first day I actually talked to you, I came here. When you told me how you weren't going to Arizona or even Washington for college all because it was a good school. It just made me think that Washington is a good school but Oxford is even better. I came here to think about my options and whether I made the right choice."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know you that well to tell you about my dilemma. After I got my second acceptance, my mind was on you and only you."

There was so much I knew about him but so little at the same time but it felt so perfect. It felt like I was with a complete stranger but yet, I was comfortable with him. It's like knowing something is about to pop up at you and scare you witless, but when the surprise comes you don't jump. That was Edward and I. We were full of surprise but nothing scared us.

Edward and I walked around the reservation a little. He excused himself to the restroom while I wandered around a little learning the history of the tribe. It was small and quaint. It smelled of seawater and cedar and the people were friendly. The shops were small and filled with history.

"Bella, it's time to go," he told me when he got back. We walked back to the car after we went to the beach one more time.

"Bella, I wanted to give you this before you went on the flight but now seems like a good moment."

He surprised me with a small box made out of a shell. He made me promise not to open it until I got off the plane in Boston and in my dorm.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Good girl," he said, and kissed my cheek.

* * *

We pulled up into the parking garage and met Edward's family and Charlie inside the airport. I wondered what they did while Edward and I were gone for that hour and a half not including the three hour drive it took to get to Seattle. All I knew was they were checking in my luggage but that surely didn't take three plus hours.

"We went to Safeco Field!" Charlie blabbed happily. Esme had explained to Charlie that she wanted to give Edward and I some time alone and she made it up by taking them all to Safeco Field. But that was after Charlie had something that resembled a heart attack when he found out I apparently had a boyfriend, which Emmett explained in detail with a reenactment. If Emmett were not in college and almost thirty years younger than Charlie, the two would be the best friends in the world. But age didn't get in the way as they both told us excitedly about how they saw a few of the baseball players just finish practice but they couldn't get to them because security was there.

My flight was first. Strangely, Edward's flight was only ten minutes after mine.

"Bella, it was wonderful meeting you this summer," Esme said with a watery smile.

"Don't cry! You're going to make me cry," I said back with the same expression.

She smiled even wider and pulled me into a hug.

"Good luck in life, Bella. You may not know now, but you will very soon. I hope to see you again."

She let go and up came Carlisle.

"I'm not good with words. I'm typically one of those husbands who let their wives take the rein and go along with it…so what Esme said. But, I do hope you live a very happy life, Isabella. You're quite an interesting person." I laughed a little as he said this.

He stuck out his hand but I gave him a hug. He was a little taken aback but he hugged me and patted my back anyway.

Carlisle laughed as we pulled back. "Quite an interesting person," he said and went to stand next to Esme.

Next was Emmett who went straight to the point.

"You never went out with me!" he said with a pout.

"You never asked me properly!"

He grinned a silly grin and said, "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

"I'll go out with you one day," I said with a smile.

He gave me a hug also and said his goodbyes.

My father came up to me next and I was expecting an awkward goodbye from him. Charlie was never one for words.

"Uh," he stuttered, "Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't around much this summer. Summer really is a hard time for us at the station cause all the kids are out of school and stuff so it's a little time consuming. It was really hard this time because…"

I interrupted him, "Dad? I have to leave in like seven minutes."

"Oh yeah, sorry Bells. I love you, kid and you've made me so proud. I know I haven't been in your life very much but I still love you. If you ever have trouble, don't hesitate to call me. And I got you this." He pulled something out of his pocket and put it in my hand.

It was pepper spray. No, it was two cans, one was on a keychain.

"Now," he said, "you know how to use it right? If you ever run out, I'll send you some more. I want you to keep it with you at all times. I want that one on your keys and the other in yours pocket or purse. Now go to school and make me even more proud. I love you."

He gave me an awkward hug and took a step back. His smile was gone as Edward approached me.

Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett double-teamed and started to talk to Charlie about the architecture in the airport. Whether what they said was made up or not, I appreciated the gesture and privacy.

Edward took both of my hands in his and leaned his forehead against mine.

"This is it," he said.

We looked like one of those cliché movie scenes.

"Yeah."

Edward took a deep breath and said, "The end of a youthful relationship sometimes coincides with the end of youth itself, and objects associated with that time must rest for a spell before they can be appreciated in a new time and place."

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out."

I nodded. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"I have something for you Edward." I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out a small dream catcher. It was the real thing. I saw the woman make it right before I bought it.

"I bought it when you were in the restroom. I want you to feel safe when you're in England. You'll have your dreams there to guide you a little in life."

"It's so small…and beautiful. This may be the most meaningful gift someone has every given to me. Thank you." He kissed my forehead.

"I think I love you Edward."

"I love you, Isabella."

And there we stood together.

I heard the speakers telling me it was time to board and I started crying.

"I don't want to leave you, Edward," I whispered through tears.

He cupped my cheek, "I don't want you to go either. I want you to go with me to England or at least I want to go to Boston with you."

"Why couldn't this just last forever?"

"Love, it does. For us, these feelings we've felt and the memories we've experienced, they are forever."

"I know, but I want you forever." I don't care that I had him for less than a month, right now I wanted forever.

"You have me for as long as you want."

"Forever?" I mumbled.

"Forever," he agreed, "I'm yours until you don't want me."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too but you have to go."

"I don't want to."

"I don't want you too either."

"Then don't let me."

"Bella, you are getting on that plane," he said softly, "you're going on that plane, going to Boston and you're going to live your life. Just like me."

"I don't want to go," I murmured again.

"Be strong for me," he said just as softly.

I nodded and swallowed hard.

"Be strong for me," he said again.

I kept crying.

"Forever?" I asked again.

"As long as you want."

He kissed my lips softly and longer than usual.

"I love you," he mumbled against me. His lips were against mine and his cheeks were coated with my tears.

I sobbed out, "I love you."

"Be strong for me, my love."

He pulled away and I took one last look at him.

Then all around me, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Emmett surrounded me. We all embraced one more time and they told me last minute goodbye and wishes. Emmett kindly reminded me of our date.

Edward held my hand and kissed it.

"Be strong, my Isabella. I love you." He kissed me one more time.

"I love you too, Edward. I love you." I squeezed his hand.

He wiped away the tears and let go of my hand.

I walked to the gate and as the attendant ripped my ticket, I turned to face the people I was leaving behind.

They all stood in a line and waved to me. Esme and Carlisle had sad smiles on and Charlie was waving to me with a fatherly smile. The kind of smile you see as you watch your parents have when they drive away from dropping you off at college. A proud but sad one. Emmett was giving his usual giant goofy grin but it had just a hint of sadness. Edward looked like someone ran over his cat and was trying to cover it up with a smile. He looked beautiful. I gave him the same expression because that's how I felt.

He mouthed, "I love you." I nodded and tried to smile back. It gave me the strength to walk through the gates.

With one last look and goodbye, I walked through the gates and away from Washington. It took all of me to not turn back and run to them but I went through the gates.

I did it.

* * *

The plane was landing and I hated the feeling of my stomach plummeting to the ground. My eyes were red and swollen and I was simply tired and cramped from this flight. As soon as I found my seat I just quietly cried there. My neighbor sat there and read a book. At some point she tried to comfort me but gave up. For the sake of her sanity, I stopped crying but also because I was too tired to cry but I couldn't sleep. As I passed these hours in the plane I realized that it was time for me to grow up. I was leaving behind the last of my youth and going into adulthood. From leaving the greenery of Washington, I saw that I was leaving this chapter in my life with Edward. Edward and I had a special relationship. It was the perfect balance of being young but being mature. We handled the whole relationship in a grown-up manner.

I wonder if Edward came to this realization as he went on the plane to England.

* * *

It was late when I arrived to my dorm. I had some trouble tugging my luggage in without disturbing others but I managed.

My room looked so empty. There were two beds pushed up against opposite walls next to desks. As tired as I was, I foraged for my sheets and duvet in some of the boxes that had arrived before me and started to make my bed.

I sat down on my made up bed and looked around. This was going to be my life. It scared me so much.

I then realized why Edward told me to open his gift when I arrived in my dorm. He was trying to tell me the same thing: he was just as scared as I was.

Edward gave me the shell box because he wanted to make me feel like there was someone there with me when I was somewhere unfamiliar to me.

With shaking hands, I opened the fragile white box. It was dark but it glowed so bright. In the box was a silver necklace with turquoise plated onto a silver piece.

It was simple but beautiful, just like Edward and I. My hands were still shaking as I put it around my neck. The cold metal touched my warm skin but I didn't care. It was a surprise that didn't scare me.

* * *

_Some Years Later..._

I was now twenty-six years old and doing assisted teaching. After I graduated I went to get my Masters degree and finished that. Then I worked as a secretary to help pay off my loans for two years. I didn't get to start my assisted teaching till now. I needed to get extra years because while I was in university getting my degree, my literature professor hinted to me that he was going to retire around the time I was thirty. I was making sure I was perfect at assisted teaching and being his teacher assistant by working alongside him. He really wanted me to have his job but I had to prove it to him. Along with working with my old professor, I was head of a medical club at Boston University. After Carlisle and Edward explained to me the brain that day, I started to become interested in it. Granted, I wasn't aiming for a degree in neurology or anything. I'm not _that_ interested. In my spare time, I read some journals and even took a general class during one of my summers. I never went back to Forks. Charlie passed away from a collapsed lung when he was shot on scene. Before his death, he sent me two cases of pepper spray. How he managed that was beyond me. I flew out to bury him in Oregon, which was his home state. I saw my mother there and relatives.

I was going to be late for night classes with the freshmen. I had just finished helping the seminar committee set up a seminar they were holding for the actual medical students. I was half jogging in these horrendous heels I wore to look professional but all they did was give me nasty pains when they came off. I might as well just have these shoes welded to my feet.

I across the courtyard I was running across to see the clock tower. I had two minutes. As I turned my head back something caught my eye.

It was reddish and brown.

I came to a stop to make sure I wasn't crazy.

Apparently the reddish brown stopped too. Maybe he thought he was crazy also.

We both weren't crazy; we know what we were seeing.

I was seeing Edward and Edward was seeing Bella.

Why was he here?

Now I remember—the seminar.

It was supposed to be this really good professor person flying in from Europe to do a few seminars along the east coast. That person must've been Edward's professor and Edward must be here to help him. I had seen that a lot when I helped the committee set up seminars. Some professors would choose one of their best students to accompany them to seminars as an aid. Edward must have been that aid.

I smiled at him and he smiled back too. It had been years since I'd seen him. His face had aged a little from what looks like stress. His hair was a little longer and he wore a long pea coat that made him look his age. He looked a little different but something didn't change—his smile. He looked well. I absentmindly touched my neck. His smile touched his green eyes. I remembered the exact shade of green they were.

He gave a nod but still smiled as he turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

I turned too with a smile on my face. Instead of walking to class, I walked to my car and drove back to my apartment.

I was already late anyways.

* * *

In the back of my closet, I was hunting for a box. I pulled it out and looked at it. I hadn't seen this box for two years. Edward crossed my mind every now and then but each time I remembered him the memories were just as powerful as before. I slumped down on the floor in front of my closet and gently; I wiped the dust off of it and looked at it. It was a plain shoebox except for the faded words I had written on it with my best handwriting.

"_The end of youthful relationship sometimes coincides with the end if youth itself, and objects associated with that time must rest for a spell before they can be appreciated again in a new time and place."_

Happy tears sprang into my eyes as I opened the old shoebox. I lifted the cover and in it laid a white shell carved box untouched by the dust.

Déjà vu overcame me as I lifted the top and revealed a silver necklace with turquoise plated on silver. I took it out gently and put it on.

I felt eighteen and in love again.

I felt eighteen and in love with Edward again.

* * *

**Playlist:  
Brightest, Thanks to You, California, Coffee—Copeland  
You Be the Anchor…(the title is really long), Three Cheers for Five Years, One Man Drinking Games—Mayday Parade (obviously since this story was based off of it.)  
New American Classic—Taking Back Sunday  
Title and Registration, Transatlanticism, I Will Follow You Into the Dark—Death Cab For Cutie  
Fall For You—Secondhand Serenade  
Sunday Best, Fire, Twenty Years—Augustana  
Coast of Maine, Don't Go—Ivory  
Fail with Open Arms—The Sequence  
Just in Time—Monty Are I  
Hands Down—Dashboard Confessional  
Think of You Later—Every Avenue  
Into Your Arms, Whoever She Is—The Maine  
Iris cover—Blue Skies  
Goodbyes—JamisonParker (Perfect song.)  
In Between Lights—Ryan Cabrera  
Tennis Court Soundtrack—Daphne Loves Derby**

**"The end of youthful relationship sometimes coincides with the end if youth itself, and objects associated with that time must rest for a spell before they can be appreciated again in a new time and place."  
**

**Lady Saruman's A/N: I can**_**not**_** believe your author called me cruel! For months and months she talked about needing a way of violently tearing them apart (I forget the term -.-) and now she's finally done it. I actually CRIED when I read this, compared to you reading my AxJ one shot! Seriously! :( **

**Anyway. It's my favorite Edward and Bella one shot ever. I've always been a sucker for sad endings.**

**HEY **_**dear forever yours,**_** at least I made Alice and Jasper's love go on! Anyway, that quote is a beautiful one. **

**Dear readers, remember this and follow it :) Now review please.**

**A/N:!!!! **

**I'm actually pretty proud of this two shot. Granted, it took a while to write but I like it nonetheless. I really like the quote I used in it too. I read it off a website called 'Cassettes from my Ex' and I've starting living by it. Speaking of things to live by, I want a plain silver ring with the word 'steadfast' engraved on it. Either a ring or just tattooing it on my finger as a ring would work. Back to the story, I'm really proud of it. I think I thought it out pretty well and EVEN BETTER, I MADE MY BETA CRY. Which is really hard because I call her a 'cold hearted frigid bitch' for a reason. But yeah, I'm kind of proud because I put a lot of thought into this. **

**I shall end this because I'm making this story longer than it already is. **

**And just to clarify, they did have sex…I just don't write details because it feels weird, like I'm interfering with something intimate and private...**

**I had to follow 'One Man Drinking Games' and I did. I say read/listen to the lyrics to see how I followed. **

**I think we can all learn something from relationships regardless of whether it was a good or bad one.**

**WHOSE GOING TO AP TOUR THIS SPRING?! –cough- Loie?!**

**I LIKE ALEX MARSHALL (: **

**I MADE MY BETA CRY! I hope I made you cry too because that means I did good with this story. **


End file.
